


Elegance of the Heart

by wtfoctagon



Series: supergirl oneshot series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: Kara rubs her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. “I wonder who I would have been.” She gives Lena a smile, a small, wry thing, her eyes crinkling warmly. “Did you know that we were aristocrats?”Lena shakes her head.Kara looks back up at the stars (Lena wonders if she’s looking for Rao in there somewhere, if she can see with her enhanced vision). “The oldest dynasty on Krypton. The House of El hails from the Erok-El and Kal-El the First, the Great Civilizers of the world.” She laughs. “I was supposed to become the Keeper of the clan, as the eldest child. A proper lady like my mother.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i spent five hours on kryptonian.info inventing one constituency grammar rule, extrapolating one word from another via morphology, and straight up inventing a compound word after pouring over data to determine the morphological rules for compound words please enjoy

Nights with Kara are quiet. No one would think so, knowing the bubbly Kara Danvers or the sunny Supergirl, but when Alex texts Lena with Kara’s favorite flavor of ice cream and favorite candle to light after dusk she feels like she’s been passed some sort of torch. 

 _Ice cream for warm nights_ , she writes, _and the candle for colder ones_.

Kara comes back at night usually exhausted, collapsing into bed beside Lena and passing out immediately. Those nights, Lena just plays with her hair and smiles as she dims the bedside lamp and shuffles to hold her book in one hand. 

Some nights Kara just smiles at her sadly and makes quiet small talk over dinner before climbing up onto the rooftop with a small circular thing held in her hand. 

“It’s late,” Kara murmurs when Lena comes to sit beside her, wrapped in a blue shawl. “You should go to bed.”

She doesn’t say anything. She just sets the candle down between them, watching Kara’s eyes close as she breathes in the eucalyptus and mint. 

They remind her of the grass in her garden back on Krypton, Alex told her once. 

Kara opens her eyes to smile at her, nudging the candle aside to shyly place her hand over Lena’s.

“Do you...” she starts. “Do you ever wonder what life with your birth parents would have been like?”

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t remember enough about them to wonder.”

When she thinks about a happy family, it’s still her family that comes to mind- just with a different story. In her dreams Lionel is home more often than not, Lillian is loving and proud, and Lex is still her guardian angel.

Kara rubs her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. “I wonder who I would have been.” She gives Lena a smile, a small, wry thing, her eyes crinkling warmly. “Did you know that we were aristocrats?”

Lena shakes her head.

Kara looks back up at the stars (Lena wonders if she’s looking for Rao in there somewhere, if she can see with her enhanced vision). “The oldest dynasty on Krypton. The House of El hails from the Erok-El and Kal-El the First, the Great Civilizers of the world.” She laughs. “I was supposed to become the Keeper of the clan, as the eldest child. A proper lady like my mother.”

She pulls her hands back into her lap, then, fidgeting and shaking her head. “Maybe it’s better I didn’t. I was never as graceful as her.”

Lena leans over to slide her fingertips lightly over Kara’s cheek, turning her eyes back towards her own. The blues shimmer gray and navy in the dusklight.

“It takes grace to remain kind in cruel situations,” she whispers, settling her palm over Kara’s skin. “ _Nahn rrip tiv n’zhehiod n’dhozhoria usem to skilor’eth dif khahp, Kara Zor-El.”_

_(you are the most graceful being I have ever seen, Fair Heart of the Star.)_

She half expects confusion, or laughter as Kara pieces together words made unintelligible from Lena’s accent, but there’s just quiet wonder. Kara simply stares as if _Lena_ ’s the one who fell from the heavens, carrying a swath of starlight down with her.

“Lena.”

(And she thinks to herself that her name sounds so _right_  curled around the inflections of Kara’s mother tongue.)

* * *

 

> “It takes grace  
>  to remain kind  
>  in cruel situations”

-rupi kaur, from  _milk and honey_

**Author's Note:**

> hey visit me at wtfoctagon on tumblr
> 
> I don't have the time to take commissions or write enough to open up a patreon yet but if you'd like to leave a tip of a dollar or so, i have my paypal on my profile


End file.
